Because I Want Her Front & Center
by purplesamurai
Summary: this oneshot is set sometime in the future, Robin got back with Marion & Regina eventually saw that it was for the best & now her relationship with Emma is getting back on track & they have become closer but then Killian asked Emma to marry him...I got this idea from a part of a film, i am curious if anyone will recognize it. swan queen happy ending.


**I do not own the characters of once and am just borrowing them :)**

**this story is set sometime in the future, Robin got back with Marion and Regina eventually saw that it was for the best and now her relationship with Emma is getting back on track and they have become closer **

**but then Killian asked Emma to marry him, which she reluctantly agreed too and now with the wedding day approaching, things have become more tense between Emma and Regina...  
**

* * *

"So tell me why, Emma's having another rehearsal two days before the wedding?" Ruby asks Mary Margaret, as the walk up the white stairs of the town chapel

"Well, Killian and I insisted she visualize the ceremony, she's never been good with commitment and as you know, she can run away from things"

As they enter the town chapel, Killian and Emma are approaching them, with Regina standing a few paces back

"Do you want Regina to Leave now?" Killian snaps, because for some reason he thinks, she's going to cause trouble

Emma stops, shaking her head, looking at Killian

"Actually, let's make Regina The pastor"

Snow and Ruby look at each other, open-mouthed

"I'd rather not, miss Swan" Regina says in her mayor tone

"come on Regina, were okay now right? and your have a great view, I think its perfect" she grabs Ruby's arm and walks into the side room, where the ropes to make the bell work were

"She's going to the pastor?" Ruby surprisingly mutters and Emma moves side to side on the spot, shaking her arms out

"Yes...yes...because I want her front and center, so she can see everything"

"do you know how that just sounded? and what happened at the diner the other day between you two?, that looked pretty heated"

the blonde throw her heads up, as if saying stop

"I don't even want to talk about what happened at the diner...okay"she starts fiddling with the bell ropes

"what are these?"

"it's for the bell"

Suddenly Mary Margaret appears

"Killian is in a hurry, honey"

"oh"

Ruby grimaces

"Emma" Killian shouts

"Okay Emma, remember what I said, visualize... this is your happy ending"

"okay, okay" she huffs

once they leave, she runs her fingers down the bell ropes and decides to pull them, which leads to her getting dragged forward

the bells ring out and she ends up banging into the walls on either side, seemingly having fun

"what is she doing" Killian asks impatiently, as Ruby and Mary Margaret come and stand opposite him

"she's being the bell" Ruby jokes

Regina rolls her eyes, putting one hand on her hip and sarcastically says

"sanctuary...sanctuary" as the bells ring out and she smirks

Ruby glances at her and wants to laugh, but holds it in

Finally Emma pulls herself to the open inner doors of the chapel, she smiles while straightening her jacket

the piano then starts to play the wedding tune, she starts to move forward, but without any purpose, its laboured

she's holding both hands together in front of her anxiously

Regina narrows her eyes looking closer at the blonde, who continues at a snail's pace, looking at the floor

Regina shifts her stance

"at this pace, this could become an evening wedding" she snaps and takes off her coat

"okay, you know what, i think were taking it to fast..Regina come here (he pulls her to where he was standing) your me, stand here, so she knows how far she's got to come, I'm going to walk with Emma"

As he goes to Emma, Ruby turns to Mary Margaret and whispers

"now she's the groom?" and they both then look at Regina, who is watching Emma and Killian, shes gives a fake smile, before looking down briefly, she suddenly feels self-conscious, yet her heart is beating uncontrollably in her chest

the piano starts again and Killian is standing behind Emma pushing her forward slightly, she looks down

"you are walking towards me" he proudly says

She then looks up and immediately locks eyes with Regina, the music becomes a faint noise, she feels butterflies in her stomach and all she see's is this beautiful woman staring back at her, not blinking, not wavering, it's as if the brunette is looking into her soul

and before she knows it. she's standing face to face with Regina and she's smiling

"I did it" she says sarcastically and smiles, still not breaking eye contact with the brunette

"Good (Killian says) and im the pastor, so I say dearly beloved blah de blah"

Ruby and Mary Margaret gape at the two woman, as its clear as day, what is happening there right in front of them and Ruby can't believe Killian is that obvious to it

Suddenly Killian says, while his moving around the front of that chapel

"and here's the best bit, you may kiss the bride and then we go and get drunk" he jokes and then he turns to look at Emma

who is stepping one footstep forward, locking doe eyed at the brunette who is leaning...she is leaning into Emma and before either of them know it, they're eyes close and they're soft lips are touching each others and they peck each others lips, before Regina goes in harder, wanting more

Emma puts her hands on the brunettes arms, while the brunette brings her hand up cupping Emma's cheek as they passionately kiss one another, while everyone else in the church is gaping in surprise

"EMMA!...EMMA!" Killian snaps, moving next to them, making them pull slowly apart, but still looking at one another

Emma laughs while Regina smirks bringing her hand to her lips, touching them

"okay, okay you were imagining me" he says to Emma before looking to Regina

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING?

"Killian..she...kissed me back"

"I kissed you back?" the blonde says softly

"yes you did...you kissed me back" she smiled

"yeah, I saw that" Killian snapped

Mary Margret suddenly came closer to where Emma was standing

"you want to tell me how long this has been going on honey?"

"about a minute?" she glances to Mary Margaret

"Longer for me dear"

Emma's face softens and she smiles with wide adoring eyes back at the brunette

"really?"

Regina nods her head slighty

"what do you expect me to say to this?" Killian snaps

Ruby suddenly butted in

"Hello, well you could say, Well, I hope you two will be really happy together"

Killian groaned and began to walk off to leave the chapel, everyone went to follow him and as they got just outside the entrance

Emma shouted

"Killian...I'm sorry. I-I'm-... At least I backed out before the wedding, You are gonna find some woman...who can make you so much happier than I could."

Suddenly the piano player pushed passed them, shouting out

"Killian...Killian, wait up"

"See? It's happening already" Emma shouted

"that girl, is good with needy men" Regina sarcastically says and Ruby laughs

They then all stand there awkwardly in silence for a moment, before Emma mutters

"Well, um... why don't you... - Yeah"

Mary Margaret stares at Emma then Regina for a moment, before shaking her head and smiling to herself

"just call me later. - Okay?" she says

Emma nods

"see you later" Ruby says and she and Mary Margaret leave to let Emma and Regina talk

and They both stand still for a minute, watching Ruby and Mary Margaret walk into the distance

"So, what just happened just now?" Regina whispers

"Then... in there? - I don't know. I, I"

Regina brushes her hand through her hair

" Frankly, I don't even want to talk about it." she snaps and turns to look at Emma

"Me neither" the blonde says weakly and before they even know it, there kissing passionately again, wrapping their arm around each other in front of the chapel, not caring who see's them.

"Wait, wait, wait. Wait" Regina pulls back

"No, no, no. wait. Stop. - Mmm? Mmm?" the blonde was in a daze

"We have to talk. We have to do some talking now, all right?"

"Just Come over here, I was enjoying the (she see's regina's glare)... Okay"

"All right. Just give me a little space here" she moves back slightly, pulling at her clothes

"All right" she sighs, she takes a moment before saying

"Do you think that maybe, you and Henry, would like to come live with..." she looks longingly at Emma

Emma points at her and smiles

Regina fiddles with her hands nervously and nods

Emma thinks for a moment, she suddenly see's her and Regina in the mayor's kitchen, with Henry, their all together happily, Emma's helping Regina cook but is eating it more than helping and Regina is telling her off, in a playful way and Henry is just laughing at them.

"I'm more than okay with that" she grins

"So am I dear, although I think your mother will have something to say about that"

They both let out a slight laugh, before quickly pulling each other into another embrace


End file.
